Pensamientos
by Brezbriznost
Summary: ShinoxKurenai. Dedicado. Pensamientos de el Aburame acerca de su sensei.


¡Hola! Este fic de lo dedico a una amiga que quiero mucho ^^, que hace unos días se hizo una cuenta en fanfiction :D (immature-girl) creo que tendrían que ir a leer sus fics :3 es una persona realmente buena y hermosa (: Ojalá algún día de estos nos podamos ver n_n sería un honor para mi :P Jaja, ya que te gusta el ShinoxKiba podríamos hablar de eso, del Yaoi, del anime… etc (: Jajaja. Este fic va dedicado a vos x3 vos me pediste que haga un ShinoxKurenai, así que acá lo tenes nena n_n espero que sea de tu agrado (: si queres te hago un ShinoxKiba, pero me vas a tener que esperar u_u todo por culpa de la estúpida escuela ¬¬ *Llora* pero ya que (: Acá esta x3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"**Pensamientos"**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shino se recostó en el suelo, disfrutando el aroma del viento, mezclado con el dulce néctar de las flores que reinaba el lugar; dejando que la agitación dejara de correr por su cuerpo producto del entrenamiento que les hacía hacer --A Kiba, Hinata y a él-- Kurenai-sensei. Estaba sumamente agotado, su pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar y la respiración aún no se calmaba. Miró a Hinata entrenar con el Inuzuka, cada día se hacía más fuerte y hermosa. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Ella era un poco cambiante (según él), a veces ponía todo en juego, segura de si misma, un ejemplo podría ser en las preeliminares para chunnin, dónde luchó contra su propio primo que la derrotó sin piedad; pero más no le importó, no se dió por vencida y entrenó cada vez más duro, para el día de mañana poder vencer a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Pero otras veces –talvez la mayoría- era una dulce niña, frágil, indefensa en plena batalla, tratando aprender de sus errores. Aunque la mayoría de las veces se comportaba así en frente de Naruto; "_Naruto-kun me da la fuerza que necesito, estoy segura" _Ella siempre le decía aquello a Shino, sin dejar de sonreír, pero el pelinegro estaba seguro que no era eso, ella tenía toda la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, talvez Naruto era un empujón que la ayudaba a sacar todo lo anterior afuera.

La verdad es que Hinata era digna de admirar en ese aspecto.

Su cabello era negro con toques azulados, lacio y brilloso al igual que el sol, estaba bastante largo desde hace ya tres años; pero aún estaba hermosamente bello y le quedaba más que bien. Su piel blanca, (aunque no tanto como la de él), combinaba perfectamente con sus dulces ojos lilas, que veían y sentían todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La Hyuuga, en unos cuantos años, sería al mejor esposa en toda Konoha... aún así no la suya, el ya tenía a otra mujer en mente.

Una mujer que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, que le hacía perder concentración en las prácticas y apetito a la hora de comer. No podía decir exactamente que le gusta más de ella, si su boca, ojos ó su maravilloso cuerpo.

Podía hablar de su cabello -negro como el azabache- más encantador que la misma oscura noche repleta de estrellas y con la ayuda de aquellas ondas que poseía hacían que pareciera una bella melena.

Sus ojos, de color rojo carmesí, no sólo podían demostrar: firmeza, honestidad y simpleza; sino que también amor y comprensión cuando se trataba de sus camaradas, ó determinación, coraje y madurez en la batalla. Eso lo descubrió Shino gracias a las tantas horas que tuvieron que compartir juntos.

Pero lo que más aprecia el pelinegro de su sensei, son sus labios que poseen un tono rojo como el significado de su nombre. Le gusta cuando sonríe, demostrando aprecio hacia aquellas personas que quiere y ama.

Y el menor, aunque quisiera, no puede declárasele –o no debe- porque no solo sería problema la diferencia de edad, sino que aún hay heridas que sanar dentro de ella, problemas que resolver y situación que aclarar.

Shino entiende, al igual que todos, que la gran herida que dejó la muerte de Azuma, en el corazón de la mayor, no va a cerrarse de un día para el otro (aunque ella demuestre lo contrario).

—Shino, ¿Estás bien?—El muchacho dio vuelta el rostro para encontrarse con la dueña de su corazón.

—H...Hai—responde reincorporándose mientras acomoda sus lentes.

—Shino. —Lo llama nerviosa. — ¿Tienes que hacer algo esta noche? — Sus ojos se desvían hacía donde se encontraban los demás.

El pelinegro sonríe, talvez Kurenai-sensei aún no cura sus heridas (y tardará en hacerlo) pero está seguro que las quiere hacer sanar.

-

¿Les gustó? Dejen Reviews para comentarios, críticas o lo que sea (:


End file.
